justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Horse
"Dark Horse"' '''by ''Katy Perry is featured on ''Just Dance 2015''. Dancer Lead Dancer She is supposed to resemble Katy as Katy-patra in the official music video for the song. She has blue hair, red shirt and a blue skirt. During the chorus, she is in a golden bodysuit bejeweled with decorations. Backup Dancers The backup dancers begin as the female cat dancers in the music video but with a blue-red scheme. They have blue skin. During the chorus, the cat dancers turn into the male servants (but with blue skin) in the music video and are wearing necklaces and purple shorts and shoes. They don't seem to be wearing tops. Background The background seems to have come from the music video. There's a red carpet within a sand fortress and it takes place within a desert. During the chorus, pyramids appear in a dark sky in the background. Gold Moves There are 3 gold moves for this song: 1, 2 & 3. '''Cross arms on top of each other. Dark Horse - Gold Move 1.png|Gold Move 1 Dark Horse - Gold Move 2.png|Gold Move 2 Dark Horse - Gold Move 3.png|Gold Move 3 Dance Mash-Up The track contains a mash up worth 20 Mojo coins. Its theme is '''Mystical Princesses, meaning that it contains female dancers with a certain type of special power, or a type of domination. Here are the dancers in order (no repeats); * Dark Horse (P2) '(JD2015) * Burn (JD2015) * She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) (JD2014) * Iko Iko (JD2) * Where Have You Been (Extreme) (JD2014) * Where Have You Been (Classic) (JD2014) * All I Want for Christmas Is You (TBA) * Fatima (JD2015) Appearances in Mashups Outside of its own mashup, ''Dark Horse ''appears in the following mashups: * Birthday '(Best Of Katy) Trivia * The song was accidentally leaked on UbiBlog and Uplay. ** It was taken off of both pages immediately. ** This song was one of the three leaked songs to be on Just Dance 2015, along with Built For This and Dancing Queen, although Dancing Queen hasn't been confirmed yet. * This is the eleventh song by Katy Perry in the Just Dance series. First being Hot n Cold in Just Dance, second being Firework in Just Dance 2 (as a DLC), third being California Gurls in Just Dance 3, fourth and fifth being E.T. and Teenage Dream as Just Dance 3 Best Buy exclusives, sixth being Part of Me in Just Dance 4 and Just Dance 2014 as a DLC, seventh being I Kissed a Girl in Just Dance 2014, eighth being Roar as a Just Dance 2014 DLC, ninth being Waking Up in Vegas as a Just Dance 2014 Popchips exclusive and tenth being Birthday which is also in Just Dance 2015. * This is the fourth Egyptian related dance in the series after Walk Like an Egyptian, Night Boat To Cairo and Rich Girl. *This is the first Katy Perry song to not be a solo dancer. ** This is also the only song by Katy Perry with male dancers in the Classic mode. * Juicy J's part was taken out, because it was too explicit. * In the picture of the full song list Dark Horse was not listed. **This was likely to surprise the fans that Dark Horse, not included in the game, was added. * The dance contains many elements from the music video. ** The background resembles the one in the music video a lot. ** The dancer is wearing an outfit similar to Katy Perry's in the music video. ** The beginning is just like the second verse of the music video. ** In the chorus, the dancers do the official choreography from the music video. ** The painting on the beginning and the end is inspired on the one from the teaser of official music video. * The song's dancer card avatar is one of the few to have eyebrows. * There are a total of 11 dancers in the classic mode. However, only three are playable. ** In the song selection menu, four backup dancers can be seen instead of the two playable ones. This is the first time non-playable clone backups are seen in the background of the song selection menu for a song with backups. * In the gameplay, "But down to earth" ''is put in the lyrics instead of the correct lyrics ''"We're down to earth". * All Gold Move pictograms have different colors every time the Gold Move comes. * The mash-up is named '''Mystic Princesses, '''since they show a "dominion" over something (fire, ice, water, light) or someone (subjects). ** Egyptian Princess (Dark Horse) ** Princess of Light/Fire (Burn) ** Ice Princess (She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)) ** Volcano Princess (Where Have You Been) (Classic) ** African Princess (Where Have You Been) (Extreme) ** Arabian Princess (Fatima) ** Forest Princess (Iko Iko) ** Christmas Princess (All I Want for Christmas Is You) * This is one of three times All I Want for Christmas Is You makes an appearance, with the others being Holding Out for a Hero's and Summer's Party Master Mode. * Choreography performed by Juliana Casas Herrera (as Cleopatra). * On the world dance floor, whenever this song is chosen for play without voting, the backup dancers are not selectable. Instead, the player will choose between two topics (like solo routines that were chosen without voting), and the player will have to follow the lead dancer. Gallery Screenshot 2014-10-26-21-31-02-1-1.jpg Dark Horse.jpg|Dark Horse dark horse backups together.png|The two switched backup dancers in the same shot dark horse gold suit.png dark horse black light.png Dark Horse (escenario).jpg|The painting of the dacers shown before and after the routine Videos File:Katy Perry - Dark Horse (Official) ft. Juicy J File:Just Dance 2015 - Dark Horse - 5* Stars File:Choreography - 5* Stars-1414893327 Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Pop Songs Category:Leaked Songs Category:Trio Dances Category:Mixed Gender Trios Category:Male Dancers in Female Songs Category:Transforming Dancers Category:Songs that are zoomed in and/or out Category:Clean versions Category:Songs with cut raps Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs that appear in mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with unfair scoring Category:Dancers that change gender Category:Shortened Songs